pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Boyle
Roger Boyle, 1st Earl of Orrery (25 April 1621 - 16 October 1679) was an Irish poet, playwright, soldier, and politician. Life Overview Boyle, 3rd son of the Earl of Cork, was educated at Trinity College, Dublin. After having fought on the Royalist side he was, on the death of the King, induced by Cromwell to support him in his Irish wars and otherwise. After the death of the Protector he secured Ireland for Charles II, and at the Restoration was raised to the peerage. He wrote a romance in 6 volumes, entitled Parthenissa, some plays, and a treatise on the Art of War. He has the distinction of being the 1st to introduce rhymed tragedies.John William Cousin, "Orrery, Roger Boyle, 1st Earl of," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 291. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 17, 2018. Boyle sat in the House of Commons of England at various times between 1654 and 1679. Lord Broghill, as Boyle was then called, fought in the Irish Confederate Wars (part of the Wars of the Three Kingdoms) and subsequently became known for his antagonism towards Catholics and their political aspirations. Youth and education Boyle was the 3rd son of Richard Boyle, first earl of Cork, and Catherine, daughter of Sir Geoffrey Fenton; he was born at Lismore 25 April 1621. In recognition of his father's services he was on 28 February 1627 created Baron Broghill.Henderson, 123. At the age of 15 he entered [[Trinity College, Dublin] (Budgell, Memoirs of the Boyles, p. 34), and according to Wood (Athenæ, ed. Bliss, iii. 1200) he also '"eceived some of his academical education in Oxon." After concluding his university career he spent some years on the continent, chiefly in France and Italy, under a governor, Mr. Markham. Civil War Soon after his return to England, he was entrusted by the Earl of Northumberland with the command of his troop in the Scotch expedition. On his marriage to Lady Margaret Howard, 3rd daughter of the Earl of Suffolk, he set out for Ireland, arriving 23 Octobeer 1641, on the very day that the great rebellion broke out. When the Earl of Cork summoned his retainers, Lord Broghill was appointed to a troop of horse, with which he joined the Lord President St. Leger. It was only Broghill's acuteness that prevented St. Leger from believing the representations of Lord Muskerry, the leader of the Irish rebels, that he was acting on the authority of a commission from the king. Under the Earl of Cork he took part in the defence of Lismore, and he held a command at the battle of Liscarrol, 3 September 1642. When the Marquis of Ormonde resigned his authority to the parliamentary commissioners in 1647, Lord Broghill, though a zealous royalist, continued to serve under them until the execution of the king. Immediately on receipt of the news he went over to England, where he lived for some time in strict retirement at Marston, Somersetshire. At last, however, he determined to make a strenuous attempt to retrieve his own fortunes and the royal cause, and, on the pretence of visiting a German spa for the sake of his health, resolved to seek an interview with Charles II on the continent, with a view to concoct measures to aid in his restoration. With this purpose he arrived in London, having meanwhile made application to the Earl of Warwick for a pass, only communicating his real design to certain royalists in whom he had perfect confidence.Henderson, 124. While waiting the result of his application, he was surprised by a message from Oliver Cromwell of his intention to call on him at his lodgings. Cromwell at once informed him that the council were completely cognisant of the real character of his designs, and that but for his interposition he would already have been "clapped up in the Tower" (Morrice, Memoirs of the Earl of Orrery, 11). Broghill thanked Cromwell warmly for his kindness, and asked his advice as to what he should do, whereupon Cromwell offered him a general's command in the war against the Irish. No oaths or obligations were to be laid on him except a promise on his word of honor faithfully to assist to the best of his power in subduing Ireland. Broghill, according to his biographer, asked for time to consider "this large offer," but Cromwell brusquely answered that he must decide on the instant; and, finding that "no subterfuges could any longer be made use of," he gave his consent. The extraordinary bargain is a striking proof both of Cromwell's knowledge of men and of his consciousness of the immense difficulty of the task he had in hand in Ireland. The trust placed by him in Broghill's steadfastness and abilities was fully justified by the result. By whatever motives he may have been actuated, there can be no doubt that Broghill strained every nerve to make the cause of the parliament in Ireland triumphant. Indeed but for his assistance Cromwell's enterprise might have been attended with almost fatal disasters. With the commission of master of ordnance, Broghill immediately proceeded to Bristol, where he embarked for Ireland. Such was his influence in Munster that he soon found himself at the head of a troop of horse manned by gentlemen of property, and 1,500 well-appointed infantry, many of whom had deserted from Lord Inchiquin. After joining Cromwell at Wexford, he was left by him "at Mallow, with about six or seven hundred horse and four or five hundred foot," to protect the interests of the parliament in Munster, and distinguished himself by the capture of 2 strong garrisons (Carlyle, Cromwell, Letter cxix.) This vigorous procedure greatly contributed to drive the enemy into Kilkenny, where they shortly afterwards surrendered. Cromwell then proceeded to Clonmel, and Broghill was ordered to attack a body of Irish under the titular bishop of Ross, who were marching to its relief. This force he met at Macroom 10 May 1650, and totally defeated, taking the bishop prisoner. While preparing to pursue the defeated enemy he received a message from Cromwell, whose troops had been decimated by sickness and the sallies of the enemy, to join him with the utmost haste; and on his arrival Clonmel was taken after a desperate struggle. Cromwell, whose presence in Scotland had been for some time urgently required, now left the task of completing the subjugation of Ireland in the hands of Ireton, whom Broghill joined at the siege of Limerick. News having reached the besiegers that preparations were being made for its relief, Broghill was sent with a strong detachment to disperse any bodies of troops that might be gathering for this purpose. By a rapid march he intercepted a strong force under Lord Muskerry, advancing to join the army raised by the pope's nuncio, and so completely routed them that all attempts to relieve Limerick were abandoned. Protectorate On the conclusion of the war Broghill remained in Munster to keep the province in subjection, with Youghal for his headquarters (Morrice, 19). While the war was proceeding he had been put in possession of as much of Lord Muskerry's estates as amounted to 1,000l. a year, until the country in which his estate was situated was freed from the enemy (Cal. State Papers, Dom. 1649-50, p. 473), and at its close Blarney Castle, with lands adjoining it to the annual value of 1,000l., was bestowed upon him, the bill after long delay in parliament, receiving the assent of Cromwell in 1657 (Commons' Journal). Ireton, who had been so suspicious of Broghill's intentions as to advise that he should "be cut off," died from exposure at Limerick, and Cromwell, who throughout the war had relied implicitly on Broghill's good faith, gradually received him into his special confidence. Broghill, on his part, realising that the royal cause was for the time hopeless, devoted all his energies to make the rule of Cromwell a success. Actuated at 1st by motives of self-interest, he latterly conceived for Cromwell strong admiration and esteem. In Cromwell's parliament which met in 1654 he sat as member for Cork, and on the list of the parliament of 1656 his name appears as member both for Cork and Edinburgh. His representation of the latter city is accounted for by the fact that this year he was sent as lord president of the council to Scotland. That he remained in Scotland only 1 year was due not to any failure to satisfy either the Scots or Cromwell, but simply to the condition he made on accepting office, that he should not be required to hold it for more than a year. According to Robert Baillie, he "gained more on the affections of the people than all the English that ever were among us" (Journals, iii. 315).Henderson, 125. After his return to England he joined a special council whom the Protector was in the habit of consulting on matters of prime importance (Whitelocke, Memorials, 656). He was also a member of the House of Lords, nominated by Cromwell in December 1657 (Parl. Hist. iii. 1518). It was chiefly at his instance that the parliament resolved to recommend Cromwell to adopt the title of king (Ludlow, Memoirs, 247), and he was one of the committee appointed to discuss the matter with Cromwell (Monarchy asserted to be the best, most ancient, and legall form of government, in a conference held at Whitehall with Oliver Lord Cromwell and a Committee of Parliament, 1660, reprinted in the State Letters of the Earl of Orrery, 1742). Probably it was after the failure of this negotiation that he brought before Cromwell the remarkable proposal for a marriage between Cromwell's daughter Frances and Charles II (Morrice, Memoirs of the Earl of Orrery, 21). After the death of Oliver he did his utmost to consolidate the government of his son Richard, who consulted him in his chief difficulties, but failed to profit sufficiently by his advice. Convinced at last that the cause of Richard was hopeless, he passed over to Ireland, and obtaining from the commissioners the command in Munster, he, along with Sir Charles Coote, president of Connaught, secured Ireland for the king. His letter inviting Charles to land at Cork actually reached him before the first communication of Monk, but the steps taken by Monk in England rendered the landing of Charles in Ireland unnecessary. Restoration In the Convention parliament Broghill sat as member for Arundel, and; on 5 September 1660 he was created Earl of Orrery. About the close of the year he was appointed a lord justice of Ireland, and it was he who drew up the act of settlement for that kingdom. On the retirement of Lord Clarendon, the lord high chancellor, he was offered the great seals, but, from considerations of health, declined them. He continued for the most part to reside in Ireland in discharge of his duties as lord president of Munster, and in this capacity was successful in defeating the attempt of the Duke of Beaufort, admiral of France, to land at Kinsale. The presidency of Munster he, however, resigned in 1668 on account of disagreements with the Duke of Ormonde, lord-lieutenant. Shortly afterwards he was on 25 November impeached in the House of Commons for "raising of moneys by his own authority upon his majesty's subjects; defrauding the king's subjects of their estates," but the king by commission on 11 December suddenly put a stop to the proceedings by proroguing both houses to 14 February (Impeachment of the Earl of Orrery, Parl. Hist. iv. 434-40), and no further attempt was made against him. Private life Boyle married Lady Margaret (Howard), 3rd daughter of Theophilus, 2nd Earl of Suffolk, whose charms were celebrated by Suckling in his poem "The Bride." By her Boyle had 5 daughters and 2 sons, of whom the eldest, Roger (1646-682), succeeded as 2nd earl of Orrery. 2 other children, Henry and Margaret, married children of Murrough O'Brien, 1st Earl of Inchiquin. He died from an attack of gout 16 October 1679. He was buried at Youghal. He left 2 sons and 5 daughters. Writing Prose The Earl of Orrery was the reputed author of an anonymous pamphlet Irish Colours displayed, in a reply of an English Protestant to a letter of an Irish Roman Catholic, 1662. The "Irish Roman Catholic" was Father Peter Welsh, who replied to it by Irish Colours folded. That Orrery was the author of the pamphlet is is unsupported by proof. It is probable, therefore, that it has been confounded with another reply to the same letter professedly written by him and entitled An Answer to a scandalous letter lately printed and subscribed by Peter Welsh, Procurator to the Sec. and Reg. Popish Priests of Ireland. Both the letter of Welsh and this reply to it have been reprinted in the State Letters of Roger Boyle, Earl of Orrery, 1742. In 1654 he published in 6 volumes the 1st part of a romance, Parthenissa, a complete edition of which appeared in 3 volumes in 1665 and in 1677. The writer of the notice of Orrery in the Biographia Britannica attributes the neglect of the romance to its remaining unfinished, but finished it certainly was, and if it had not been, its tediousness would not have been relieved by adding to its length. More substantial merit attaches to his Treatise of the Art of War, 1677, dedicated to the king. He claims for it the distinction of being the first :Entire Treatise on the Art of War written in our language," and the quality of comprehensiveness cannot be denied to it, treating as it does of the "choice and educating of the soldiery; the arming of the soldiery; the disciplining of the soldiery; the ordering of the garrisons; the marching of an army; the camping of an army within a line or intrenchment; and battles." The treatise is of undoubted interest as indicating the condition of the art at the close of the Cromwellian wars, and, like his political pamphlet, is written in a terse and effective style. The Earl of Orrery is the reputed author of English Adventures, by a Person of Honour, 1676, entered in the catalogue of the Huth Library. Poems Not content to excel as a statesman and a general, Orrery devoted some of his leisure to the cultivation of poetry; but if Dryden is to be believed, the hours he chose for the recreation were not the most auspicious. "The muses," he says, "have seldom employed your thoughts but when some violent fit of gout has snatched you from affairs of state, and, like the priestess of Apollo, you never come to deliver your oracles but unwillingly and in torment" (Dedication prefixed to The Rivals). Commenting on this, Walpole remarked that the gout was a "very impotent muse."Henderson, 126. Like his relative Richard, 2nd earl of Burlington, Orrery was on terms of intimate friendship with many eminent men of letters — among others Davenant, Dryden, and Cowley. Besides several dramas he was the author of "A Poem on his Majesty's happy Restoration," which he presented to the king, but which was never printed; "A Poem on the Death of Abraham Cowley," 1677, printed in a Collection of Poems by various authors, 1701, 3rd edition, 1716, republished in Budgell's Memoirs of the Family of the Boyles and prefixed by Dr. Sprat to his edition of Cowley's works; "The Dream" — in which the genius of France is introduced endeavouring to persuade Charles II to become dependent on Louis XIV — presented to the king, but never printed, and now lost; and Poems on most of the Festivals of the Church, 1681. Plays Several of the tragedies of Orrery attained a certain success in their day. They are written in rhyme with an easy flowing diction, and, if somewhat bombastic and extravagant in sentiment, are not without effective situations, and manifest considerable command of pathos. The earliest of his plays performed was Henry V, at Lincoln's Inn Fields, as is proved by the reference of Pepys, under date 13 August 1664. He then saw it acted, and he makes a later reference, under date 28 September of the same year, to The General as "Lord Broghill's second play." Downes asserts that Henry V was not brought out till 1667, when the theatre was reopened, but it was then only revived, and was performed 10 nights successively. The play was published in 1668. (It is doubtful if Orrery was the author of The General — at least there is no proof of his having acknowledged it.) Mustapha: The son of Solyman the Magnificent, was brought out at Lincoln's Inn Fields 3 April 1665, and played before their majesties at court 20 Oct. 1666 (Evelyn). The Black Prince, published 1669, and played for the 1st time at the king's house 19 October 1667 (Pepys), was not very successful, the reading of a letter actually causing the audience to hiss. Tryphon, a tragedy, published in 1672, and acted at Lincoln's Inn Fields 8 Dec. 1668, met with some applause, but showed a lack of invention, resembling his other tragedies too closely in its construction. These 4 tragedies were published together in 1690, and now form vol. i. of his Dramatic Works. Of Orrery's 2 comedies, Guzman and Mr. Anthony, "the former," according to Downes, "took very well, the latter but indifferent." Pepys, who pronounced Guzman to be "very ordinary," mentions it as produced anonymously 16 April 1669. It was published posthumously in 1693. Mr. Anthony was published in 1690, but is not included in the Dramatic Works. 2 tragedies of Orrery's were published posthumously, Herod the Great, in 1694, along with his 4 early tragedies and the comedy Guzman; and Altemira in 1702, in which year it was put upon the stage by his grandson Charles Boyle. The Complete Dramatic Works of the Earl of Orrery, including all his plays with the exception of Mr. Anthony, appeared in 1743. Publications *''An Answer to a Scandalous Letter ... A Full Discovery of the Treachery of the Irish Rebels'' (1662), printed with the letter itself in his State Letters (1742) *another answer to the same letter entitled Irish Colors Displayed ... being also ascribed to him *''Parthenissa'', a novel (1651, 1654–56, 1669) *''English-Adventures by a Person of Honor'' (1676), whence Otway drew his tragedy of the Orphan *''Treatise of the Art of War'' (1677), a work of considerable historical value There are some poems, of little interest, including verses: *''On His Majesty's Happy Restoration'' (unprinted) *''On the Death of Abraham Cowley'' (1677) *''The Dream'' (unprinted) *[http://anglicanhistory.org/poetry/boyle_poems1681.html Poems on most of the Festivals of the Church] (1681) Plays in verse, of some literary but less dramatic merit: *''Henry V'' (1664), heroic drama *''The Generall'' (1664), a tragi-comedy. http://www.presscom.co.uk/halliwell/plymouth.html#the_generall *''Mustapha'' (1665), tragedy *''Tryphon : a tragedy'' (acted 1668, Printed for H. Herringman, 1669) *''The Black Prince'' (acted 1667; printed 1669), heroic drama *''Herod the Great'' (published 1694 but unacted), tragedy *''Altemira'' (1702), tragedy *''Guzman'' (1669), comedy *''Mr. Anthony'' (1690), comedy A collected edition was published in 1737, to which was added the fourth earl's comedy As you find it. The General is also attributed to him. See also *List of Irish poets *List of English-language playwrights References * . Wikisource, Web, Feb. 17, 2018. *''State Letters of Roger Boyle, 1st Earl of Orrery, ed. with his life'' by. Th. Morrice (1742) Notes External links ;Books *Roger Boyle Orrery at the Online Books Page ;About *The Peerage: Roger Boyle, 1st Earl of Orrery *Roger Boyle at Library Ireland *Roger Boyle, 1st earl of Orrery in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Roger Boyle at Ricorso * Boyle, Roger (1621-1679) Category:1621 births Category:1679 deaths Category:17th-century Irish people Category:17th-century soldiers Roger Category:Cavaliers Category:Earls in the Peerage of Ireland *01 Category:Members of the Privy Council of Ireland Boyle Category:Politicians from County Cork Category:Roundheads Category:17th-century dramatists and playwrights Category:English MPs 1654–55 (Protectorate) Category:English MPs 1656–58 (Protectorate) Category:English MPs 1660 Category:English MPs 1661–79 Category:Burgh Commissioners to the Scottish Parliament Category:17th-century poets Category:Irish poets Category:Irish dramatists and playwrights Category:English-language poets Category:Poets